


Thrown Away

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bad Ending, Brutality, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Violence, nice start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they came to Garrus-9, Trepan thought things would get better. No more running. A place to stay. And for a while, it was better.</p><p>But that certainly didn't last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrown Away

**Author's Note:**

> And extension of a fic i wrote a while ago called "Not that Kind of Mech". That one was written in Max's POV, this one is in Trepan's.
> 
> Head the warnings. This is a really horrible fic.

“With me Decepticons, This is how its done.”

Trepan looked down at the smoldering hole in Skyquake’s chest. He looked up at Overlord, smiling. “I could of made him see your ways you know.”

Overlord laughed. “Yes you could of. But we are short on time.” Overlord lifted his gun, a faint smile on his lips, “Stay back, love. Don’t want you getting hurt.”

Trepan grinned, and watched as Overlord lead the assault that would surly take the prison over. No. No Overlord would never want him hurt. Overlord had sacrificed much to make sure Trepan could continue living, even when Megatron was still breathing down his neck.

He sat on Skyquakes big leg. He was used to gore. he had seen much of it when he worked at the institute. Even if that had been so long ago. And he was a bit of a sadist himself. He waited, watching from a safe distance. Waiting for his mate to tell him it was safe.

It didn’t take long.

“Love, I will be sending a mech called Snare for you. he will bring you into the compound.”

“Wonderful.” Trepan stood, and started walking. The jet met him a fourth of the way. “They almost have it. Overlord sent me ahead of time so you could hear his... Victory speech.”

Trepan smiled broadened, and he fallowed Snare into the Prison. Past the blood and corpses. He pursed his lips at that. Some of the carnage was on level with Lobe’s butchering when he had put mechs into empurata. But he spared not a second thought as he saw Overlord standing before the prisoners.

“Ah love. Just in time.” Overlord kneeled down, and Trepan let himself be scooped up into his huge arm. Overlord turned to the crowd and held up his free arm. He rested his head on Overlord’s shoulder, quietly to him speak.

He had never known Overlord had been so good with words.

“I grant you freedom, Decepticons-- In every sense of the word! Why bow to the narrow needs of Megatron when Garrus-9 can offer us a world of delights? All of you are to remain here with me.” Overlord nuzzled Trepan, smiling as trepan responded with a purr, “In return, I will protect you. I will reward you. I will entertain you.”

Trepan whined as Overlord set him down, exchanging him for a mech laying on the ground. The warden if Trepan remembered the files correctly.

“Like this. Lets play a game. I will turn Fortress Maximus over to you. All you have to do is try not to kill him.” And just like that, Overlord Tossed the former warden to the prisoners. “Catch.”

Overlord scooped Trepan back up, turning so the splatter of energon did not hit him, which Trepan was thankful for. “You are forgetting to tell them something.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Introduce me to them.” Trepan pet overlords lips with his servo tips, smiling as Overlord sneered.

The big Decepticon turned, setting Trepan on his shoulder. “One more thing.” Overlord called, the carnage pausing. “This, is Trepan.”

Trepan leaned against the large thrusters of his jet altmode, smiling wickedly.

“Trepan is my mate. My love. Not an inch of his frame is to be harmed.” Overlord pet Trepan’s ped, “Or there will be grievous consequences.”

Trepan smiled all the more as Overlord turned and finally left the prisoners to their work. “Snare was it? And Stalker?”

“Yes, Overlord.” The other predator said, both of them falling into step beside them.

“I want you to go to the barracks. I’m certain the autobots would have personal belongs. Bring me books.. Music. Movies. Trepan does not hold the same interests as me. He is more... Subtle in his sadism, and he needs to lessen his use of his needles, least he suffer from any more memory corruption.”

“How sweet of you.” Trepan purred, moving from the thruster to lean against Overlord’s head. Curling around it with affection. Overlord kissed his forearm.

“Lets find ourselves a room. Something big.” Overlord sounded excited, “And we will have to plan the decor. I Have ideas... A gladiator pit maybe, back where we just were. With a throne for me to sit on.”

Trepan pursed his lips again, lifting his head a bit. “Sounds gruesome.” he said, “I don’t know if I could stomach watching that. Maybe once in a while.”

Overlord just hummed, lifting a hand to help move Trepan back down into his arms. “I want a roster of all the autobot prisoners. The ones who were here before I came.”

”Yes sir.” Stalker said, still following them, “If i may sir, we have the lay out of the prison. I recommend the warden’s former quarters as a place of residence. Its not fancy, but the beth is no doubt... Large enough for you and your mate.”

Overlord laughed. “Good. Take us there. Snare, you get what I requested.”

Trepan was set back on his peds, He followed the two Decepticons, hands running along the cracked walls of the hall way. This would be good. Finally they would have a permanent place to stay. No more running, no more hiding. Real beds. He sighed, his smile long since gone hopeful.

The room was certainly nothing fancy. Hardly a single decoration. But it had a berth, which Trepan quickly went to. It was not incredibly soft, but having to sleep on organic scrap, or just on the dirt made it feel like it was the softest material he had ever felt. He climbed on, laying down on it instantly, only half listening to Overlord and Stalker talk.

Overlord soon joined him, a big hand settling on trepan’s hip. “Lets celebrate my victory.” he purred, revving the engines to his tank altmode.

Trepan smiled, rolling over and running his servos over Overlord’s chin. “Hmm. Yes. i think that is in order.”

\------

“Trepan, pet. I want you to meet someone.”

Trepan set the data pat down, Looking up. It had been eleven months since they had come to Garrus-9, and things were nice. Not as nice as they had been before Overlord Left Megatron, but better then they had been.

Besides Overlord, was an empurata victim. So obviously. Large and purple. Trepan didn’t need an introduction. Lobe had always loved boasting of his finest shadow play victim. 

“Shockwave. I was not aware he was here.” Trepan sat up and the large bots single optic focused on him.

“You still have him... That is... Most unusual.” Shockwave said flatly, he turned to Overlord, “How long have you had him now... Two million, seven hundred ninety-”

“I don’t need the exact number. Two million is close enough.” Overlord said, He grinned at Trepan, “Good news pet. It’s gone.”

“It’s... What’s gone?” Trepan tilted his head.

“The blind spot. Its gone. Shockwave removed it.” Overlord picked Trepan up, but Trepan frowned.

“But ah... I said I could remove it.” he grunted as Overlord hugged him tightly, then dropped him back in his seat. 

“Yes, well. I thought it would be better if Shockwave did. Now then. Pick who you wish to leave with you, Shockwave. I am off to go on a hunt.” Overlord pet under Trepan’s chin and left, Snare quickly following by his side.

“Curious...”

Trepan looked back at Shockwave. “What is curious?”

“That he has remained with you for so long. Overlord is not someone who is bound by frivolous ties such as ‘love’. He is bored easily. He thrives on excitement. I find it most illogical that he could be entertained by you for so long.” Shockwave turned to look down at Trepan, “What I said has upset you.”

Of course it had. Trepan scowled at Shockwave. “Maybe its because he loves me.”

Shockwave did not laugh, but his optic changed shape, growing smaller. “It would be most logical if you left with me. You could prove useful to my plans. And it will ensure your safety, which you undoubtably value.”

“I am safe here.” Trepan growled, “Overlord would never let anyone hurt me.”

“Doubtful. This place lets him do what ever he wishes. All a means to try and get Megatron’s attention. Thats all he wants. Soon. Very soon he will find someone new to focus on. And you will be of no further use. Not as a teacher, or as a lover.” Shockwave turned away slightly, “ You will just be a new thing to toss into his gladiator pit. So, will you come with me?”

“No.” Trepan hissed, “He loves me. There will never be anyone one else.”

“... Love is such an odd thing... It makes a mech make the most unsound choices.” Shockwave said, turning away fully then, making his way to the door.

‘Like a senator giving himself up for a bunch of outliers?’ Trepan thought. he wanted to wound him. Revenge for even suggesting Overlord could stop loving him. But he knew it would not phase Shockwave in the slightest.

Lobe was too good at his job.

Overlord retuned many hours later, sitting down and going over the prison rosters again. he patted his lap, and Trepan joined him.

“How was your hunt?” Trepan asked, kissing at Overlord’s chest. He needed reassurance, after what had been said to him.

“Good. Better then last time. I didn’t have to kill any Decepticons for being idiots.” Overlord pet trepan’s back idly, pausing as he went through the list. “Hmmm. Stalker.. The warden is on the list... he’s not dead?”

“No sir. You told the prisoners to keep him alive, and they did.” Stalker said, “Nice of them, wasn’t it?”

Overlord tilted his head to the side, and smiled. “Yes... Very nice. I wonder... What he knows about Aequitas.”

“Uh... Why the sudden interest in that?” Stalker asked. 

Trepan mean while grew stiff in Overlord’s hold, pursing his lips. He remembered what Shockwave said, and he suddenly felt sick. he sat up, and quickly pressed a kiss to Overlord's mouth. The decepticon grunted, and then smiled against his lips, pulling Trepan closer.

And Trepan relaxed. How silly he was. Overlord loved him. How could he even believe what Shockwave had told him?

He waved Stalker away, the Predator quickly bowing and leaving the room to leave the two of them alone.

\------

Trepan had begun teaching Overlord again. It had been easy enough to do so, a statement of using mnemosurgery as a means of torture and Overlord was right back into it, Eager to learn.

At least for a while.

Overlord quickly lost interest. He brushed off a few lessons before finally just flat out saying it was no longer interesting. Trepan accepted that. Overlord had never been cut out for the work and now that he had no more real reason or drive to do it, having the virus removed, he was unwilling to study anymore.

Trepan could to that part for the job. But Overlord just told him no. Kissed his hand and sent him off. Trepan accepted that too. Overlord probably found it odd that he suddenly was interested in what he did with the prisoners.

Things were fine for a few more months. Trepan hardly noticed a change. But eventually... he did notice it. Overlord was beginning to focus a good deal on the warden. He talked about him often. Like he was fascinating or something.

Shockwave’s words rang in Trepan’s head, and he again quickly tried to regain Overlord’s attention. And that worked, but soon Overlord started talking about ‘Fortress Maximus’ again.

And each time Trepan moved to regain Overlord’s attention, the relapse happened sooner and sooner. Trepan started forcing himself to learn newer tricks with his mnemosurgery, but Overlord didn’t care about that.

And soon, Overlord wouldn’t even talk to him. Oh sure, he said things to him. But no more ‘How was your day, love?’, no more talking of hunts, or how devastated the winners of his gladiator matches were when they found out their prize was death. No idle chats that made Trepan feel appreciated.

It was just greetings. Bids good bye. Impersonal, not even a term of endearment was tossed his way.

And soon Overlord stopped touching him. No more interfacing. No kissing. No affection.

All of Overlord’s attention was going to Fortress Maximus. And at first Trepan felt a bit of pitty. Because he heard from Snare about what was done to the warden. Horrible, horrible things. He didn’t wish that on anyone.

Until he heard the rumor that Overlord was not just sawing off his legs, but... Interfacing with him.

Trepan had purged at that. Not out of shock or some sort of disgust, but anxiety. Fear. Overlord was doing exactly as Shockwave had said. He had gotten bored of their relationship. And now he wanted the life he had before Trepan. The life of violence, torture, and rape.

Trepan sat now on the couch watching as Overlord went over datapads. He wrung his hands as he stood up, going over to him. “Overlord?

The decepticon turned to look down at him. Not even a smile.

Trepan could not believe he was doing this. But he could not loose this. He could not loose Overlord. “Hurt me.”

Overlord blinked. “What?”

Trepan grabbed Overlord's large hand. “Choke me. Slap me. Do anything. Rip off my panel and take me with out any preparation. Please.” Trepan popped open his interface array for good measure, anything to convince Overlord to just touch him and love him again.

Overlord laughed, lifting his hand to rub under Trepan’s chin. Finally. Affection. Something.

“Oh. Trepan. I could never hurt you.” Overlord smiled, puling his hand away. “Now off you go. I have a gladiator match to plan.”

Trepan felt sick again. He watched as Overlord left.

He had enough. He couldn’t loose him. Trepan fled the room, and down the hall. He put in the codes to the door he ran to, ignoring Stalker as he questioned what he was doing.

The room was dark, and stunk of energon and oil. Trepan made his way to the massive bot that lay on the table, his needles sliding out with a soft shink. He stopped by the wardens head, and pet his finial. he woke up, and looked at trepan.

“Wha-?”

“Shhhh.” Trepan ran his needles along Fortress Maximus’ neck, “I’m here to make it better.”

“How?”

“By making sure Overlord finds you boring.” Trepan said, “You took him from me. He’s mine. I love him. And your taking him from me. So I will erase every thing you are. And then he won’t care about you anymore.”

“Trepan.”

Trepan retracted his needles, turning to Overlord’s silhouette in the doorway. before he could open his mouth, Overlord was on him, grabbing his arm and wrenching him away. “I... I...”

“What were you doing Trepan?” Overlord’s tone was dangerous, low. he was furious.

“I was... I was going to get information on Aequitas. You don’t pay attention to me anymore. I just... I-”

And then Overlord slapped him. Hard.

Trepan held his face in shock. Overlord had never hit him. Not out of malice. he looked up at him, at his mate. “I... I just...”

“You bore me Trepan.” Overlord said flatly, “Thats why I ignore you. Now get out. I will deal with you later.”

Trepan pulled his arm out of Overlord’s grasp and quickly fled. He purged on the floor of their room, sobbing. This couldn't be happening. It couldn’t be real. Overlord loved him He would not toss away everything for someone else. Trepan could still fix this. He could. He wiped his eyes, and cleaned up the purged energon. He would wait for Overlord and apologize. He would make it up to him.

The door slid open as Trepan was arranging some things. He turned, ready to say what ever was needed. 

But Overlord was not at the door.

No it was the Warden, glaring at him and clenching his fists. Trepan quickly backed away as the large autobot advanced on him. “How did you... How did you get out?”

“I let him out.”

Trepan looked to the door, and Overlord was there, watching. “We had a talk. And I think the Warden here is perfect to deal your punishment.”

Trepan shook his head. ‘Please I... I love you Overlord I-” Trepan screamed as the Warden suddenly punched him hard, right in the gut. He leaned over, wheezing a moment before he was then punched again, and again, and again. Trepan got a warning on his hud, which he hardly got to read before another punch hit him under his chin, sending him back on the floor. Trepan rolled over quickly, hardly able to get his bearings before he was kicked into a wall. he curled up tightly into a ball, trying to shield himself as energon and broken denta fell from his mouth.

“Overlord- Stop... ah...” Trepan was pick up by his head and pulled to the table. For a moment nothing happened, and then Max slammed his face into the metal. Trepan screamed, trying to stop it, by holding out his arms. But the tank was too big and the action was repeated a few more times before Trepan was held down hard.

Overlord moved to stand opposite of the two of them, his big hands gently taking Trepan’s into his own, and holding them down. Trepan looked up at him, energon leaking form his nose and mouth, tears flowing down his cheeks.

“Please. I... I love you. I’m sorry. Please... Don’t let him...” Trepan sobbed as the warden’s fingers grabbed at his interface panel.

And Overlord only smiled at him. And only watched as the warden took him brutally hard. Eventually the phase sixer let Trepan go. Trepan sagged, coughing heavily, his voice laced with static. He had screamed so much he had nearly shorted his voice out.

“Oh Primus... What have I...?” Fortress Maximus let him go, and Trepan fell to his knees and wheezed, holding his belly. It hurt. It hurt so bad.

“Going to be sick Max?”

Trepan was vaguely aware that the warden purged all over his hands and the floor. More then likely out of disgust, as he was soon sobbing into his his hands, chanting that he wasn’t a bad person, and that he was sorry.

Overlord crouched down by Trepan, and the mnemosurgeon began to shake. It was all over. What they had. Two million years of contentment, of bliss. It was all gone. Overlord made a soft shushing sound, pulling Trepan into his arms. Trepan didn’t want to be there. Not anymore. Not ever again.

“Shhhh. I’m not going to hurt you, pet.” Overlord was back to his old self, adding insult to injury. Trepan whimpered, still holding his middle. “Did you learn your lesson? Answer me.”

Trepan opened his mouth. “Y-Yes.” he croaked, and finally he purged bright pink energon all over himself and Overlord. He was bleeding internally. Fairly heavily too. Overlord knew this, as he was soon up, tossing an order to Snare to take the warden back to his cell.

As they walked swiftly down the hall, Trepan blacked out.

\------

Trepan survived.

Not that he really wanted to.

The prison medic was still alive. And had fixed Trepan up like new. Things went back to how they were in those first few months on Garrus-9. Or at least Overlord liked to think they did.

The Warden was gone. Not dead, but in a coma, hooked to the door. Overlord was as affectionate as ever. Holding Trepan close, calling him love and pet, kissing him. cuddling him as they slept. Trepan however could not relax. He could not find comfort. Not in those arms.

Overlord had tossed their years together away for what? A year an a half with that warden. It couldn’t be fixed. Not like this. Not with Overlord acting like nothing had happened. Maybe if he had shown guilt. True remorse and begged Trepan to forgive him, maybe they could slowly rebuild. But that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

And so, when the Wreckers came, Trepan was glad.


End file.
